User blog:Stormmiller/Boss Tiers!
Welcome to what will likely be biased but not on purpose.I'M SORRY FOR BAD SPELLING. How grading works Grading will be done on how hard, fair, logical, and of course fun. foes will not count towards the actall boss fight. if challageing makes it get points its because for the heath and damage it does is high for the game. 5 points-something Very good. 4.-something good. 3-something alright. 2.-something bad 1.-something very bad 0-not good or bad IF IT IS 0 AND NOT GIVEN ANY REASON THE FIGHT IS NOTHING WORTH TALKING ABOUT AND SO MINOR ITS NOT GOOD OR BAD. 'Conehead Groom(12 points)s+' Adventages. 5- Diffuculty is hard for the standreds of the game, making it test your skills, 5-Has a wide set of moves to use on you. 4-good A.I 3-A very fair fight 2.uses magic. Disagvantages 5. Can be trapped easy ''' '''2-messed up logic 'Tier A ' 'Industrail machine(11) A+' Advantages. 5-Wide set of moves 4,pretty challangeing for the standreds of the game. 4-good A.I 3.test alot of your skills with move set. Disadvantages 3-theres no logic on why he uses the hand so late and let you damage it more. 2.slighty slow fight. 'Necromancer(10) A' Adavantages 5-Diffuculty is very challangeing for game standerds 5very wide set of moves 4-fasted pastrd start 4.good A.I 3.test alot of skills with it's move set 2.uses magic Disadvages 5.missing large chuncks of logic 4.2nd form can get trappd (4 points only because 2nd phase only) 4.2nd phash is slow placed. 'Painter (10 points) A' advantages 5-challangeing for game standerds 5-wide set of moves/cast. 4.pretty fast 2nd phase disadvantages 4.slow first phase 'Rank B' 'undead cyclopes(9 points) B+' advantages 4.pretty challangeing fight for game standreds. 4-smart A.I 3.Has decent set of moves. 3.test a few skills with his move set. Disadvantages 3.easy to avoid. 2.some parts lack in logic. 'Troll Mother (7) B' Advantages 4-fasted paced. 3.decent diffculty for game standreds disadvantages none 'Medusa (4) B-' advantages 5-Wide set of moves 3. decent diffuculty for game standreds. disadvantages 2-slow paced. 2-easy to doge 'C rank' 'Evil wizard (3) C+' ' advantages' 5 wide set of moves 3-decent for game diffcylty standreds. uses magic disadvantages 2.slow paced 2-easy to doge 3-tedious 'Corn boss 0 C' 5 very fast pased disadvantages 2-easy to doge 3-tedious 0.diffculty is ok 'cyclope O C' 5.fast paced 3.decent set of moves. disadvantages 5-very easy to trap. 3.easy to doge 'bear boss 0 C' advantges none disadvantages none 'Alien ship 0 C' advantages ''' '''none disadvages none 'crystal shards 0 C' advantages none disadvantages none. 'volcano-3 D+' advantage non disadvantges 3-easy to doge 'Dragon and sock puppet -5 D' Advantages none disadvantes 2- eay to doge 3-easy fight 'Big troll -7 D-' advantages none ''' '''disadvantages 2-easy to doge. 5Very eay fight 'Barbarian boss -7 D-' advantages 5.wide move set. disadvantages 5Very eay. 2-easy to doge 'war machine -7 D-' advantages none disadvantages 5-very easy 2-easy to dodge 'catfish-10 F+' advantages none disadvantages 5.very easy 3-tideus 2-easy to doge 'pipstristtrello -12 F' advantages none dissvantages 5.can be trapped/glitched 5. very easy 2-easy to doge 'ice king. -15 F-' advantages ''' '''none disadvantages 5-very tideous 5-very easy, all he is is a heath bar, with paitce a level one could beat him 5-very easy to doge 'Done' TELL ME I'M WRONG IF YOU WANT. Category:Blog posts